For many individuals the art of organization or of being organized is abstract. The administrative effort consumed toward achieving a desired level of planning efficiency is often the most time-consuming and, in the end, offers seemingly no real strategic value. Yet an individual's effectiveness is gauged by their ability and skill to organize, develop and communicate clear direction and solutions to others. Tools provided to them on their PCs may assist them in their organization but provide them with little guidance in strategic planning.